Rocky and Bullwinkle: The Space Mystery (TV Series)
Rocky and Bullwinkle are guardians to a detective guy named Ernie Homes, his 9 year-old daughter named Eloise and a motorcycle space officer named Tray in the year 2179. They are joined by Rocky and Bullwinkle‘s older cousins, Michael and Bobby, whose Kung-fu villains and troublemakers. Characters * Rocky the Flying Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Michael the Flying Squirrel * Bobby the Great Moose Detective * Tray the Space Patrol Officer * Ernie Homes the Space Detective * Eloise Homes, Ernie‘s 9 year-old daughter * Agent Harve Moose * Agent Toots Squirrel Episodes # Rocky and Bullwinkle’s Golden Chance # Space Circus # Rocky and Bullwinkle Gose West # Rocky and Bullwinkle’s Camp Out # Strike Seven # The Space Pirates # Ship Wrecked # The Cat Burger # Something Fishy # The Smiling Lisa # A Pocket Full O’Schemes # A Tale of Two Trashmen # Agents Moose and Squirrel # T.V of Not T.V # Gone to the Cats # Private Eyeball to Eyeball # Champ for a Day # The Squirrel Robbers # Aunt Betty Moose # The Ice Heist # A Shoplifting Experience # The Impossible Flight # Prehistoric Hi-Jinx # Michael and Bobby Are Missing # Love at First Sight # Saving Will in Outer Space # Mr. Peabody and Sherman's Space History # Rocky's Uncle # Space Atlantis # Who Framed Ernie Homes # The Space Princess # Boris and Natasha Return # Michael and the Robot # Rocky and Bullwinkle in Dreams Space # Space Romans # Eloise in Wonderspace # Toulee's Mission # Tray and the Space Sirens # Gidney and Cloyd to the Rescue # Huaxing, Shanying and Friends's Space Manipulation # Mr. Big's Trap # Dudley's Space Rescue # The Clone of Tray (Ali-Been) Return # Eloise’s Science Fair # Rocky and Bullwinkle Save the Dogs # The Patrol Has Been Posessed The Evil # Search for the Moon Crystal # Invasion of Monstrous Space Creatures # Space Indians # Space Invaders # Curse of the Wireframe Wolf # Who Is the Dognapper # Rescuing Karen Sympathy # Reunited with Casper and the Angels # Trouble at the Space Caribbean # Rocky and Bullwinkle's Space Exploration # Elementary, My Dear Rocky # Toulee and the Space Wolves # Underdog Save the Planet # Tenessee Tuxedo and Chumley Came to Space # Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mia, Furry and Blaineley in the Space Manor # Space El Dorado # What’ Happens to Ernie and Eloise # Ernie, Eloise and Tray in Danger Space # Do Not Speak to The Commander That Way # Rocky and Bullwinkle Vs. The Evil Plant Aliens # Djinns in Spaces # Search for the Chinese Princess # Universal Under Cover # The Evil Aliens Trap # The Space Giant # Lost Galaxy # Michael and Bobby meet The Robots # The Stealing Diamond # The Wishes Come True # Fatula # Nightmares of Space Masters # Rocky and Bullwinkle's Voice Stolen # Founder of the Space Detective Department # The Land of Cat-Dragons # Pink Ruby # Crusader Rabbit and Rags's Space Investigation # George's Space Jungle Journey # Tray and the Stowaway # The Last Mysterious Category:TV Shows Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes